Persons going to the beach, using swimming pools or lounging in the sun usually place a large towel on the sand or ground, or cover a beach or patio chair with a towel. The towel serves several purposes when covering a chair. The plastic webbing of the chair becomes very hot in the sun and the towel permits the user to lie down without discomfort. Also, the towel absorbs perspiration, adding to the comfort of the user. Furthermore, the towel prevents the user from having imprints of the chair on their legs and back. In addition, the towel serves as a clean cover for the chairs which have been left in the weather and accumulated deposits of dust. Still further, the towel absorbs water which drips from persons who have just returned from swimming. In addition, spreading a wet towel over a chair provides a greater surface for drying the towel.
Despite all these advantages, there is a problem that the towel is easily dislodged from the chair. A slight wind blows the towel away, persons getting up from the chair cause the towel to fall off or folding a portion of the chair into an upright or semi-upright position results in slippage of the towel away from the upright portion of the chair.
Thus, it can be seen that a simple, convenient means for attaching a towel to the chair would be very useful for persons at the beach or lounging in the sun. The towel, of course, can serve the usual functions in addition to its application as a chair cover.
Of interest to the present invention are the following:
______________________________________ Inventor(s) Patent No. ______________________________________ Karr 1,841,410 Silvestri 4,273,380 Jones et al 4,536,028 Schulter 4,656,670 Short D 280,170. ______________________________________
Karr '410 discloses a means to hold a plurality of pads or mattress members in an assembled relation by means of strap members extending diagonally across each corner of the pad member. The straps are not elastic, are in all four corners and are directed to mattresses.
A combined beach towel, chair cover, tote bag disclosed by Silvestri '380 has pockets at either end. One of these pockets is large enough to store the entire towelling. Further, the device has draw strings for closure.
Jones et al '028 teaches a fitted sheet with pocket formations at each end to fit over the ends of the chair. A pair of transverse elastic straps are located at approximately one-third the length of the sheet from each end.
A combination beach towel and robe is taught by Schulter '670. The towel has an opening in the center. One end of the towel is configured as a pocket which facilitates its use as a cover for a car seat.
Short '170 discloses a combined beach towel and pillow.
None of the above provide a means for having a towel which can serve a normal towel function and also serve as a simple cover for a chair which is simple and easy to put in place.